375
Disturbed by Josette's visit to his room, Jeremiah plans to tell Barnabas of Josette's infidelity, but cannot. Angelique, disappointed by Jeremiah, casts a spell to make him return Josette's affections. Synopsis Teaser : Time has been suspended at Collinwood, while one woman makes an uncertain, frightening journey to the past, back to the year 1795. For the loves and hatreds which were born then in this house have never died. Jeremiah Collins paces the parlor, torn over whether or not he should expose Josette's infidelity to Barnabas Collins. Angelique Bouchard enters the room, searching for Josette's purse. Jeremiah inquires after her mistress, and Angelique explains that Josette is behaving exactly as she was at home in Martinique. This disturbs Jeremiah even more as he privately muses that Josette has fooled Barnabas from the beginning. He decides he has no other choice but to tell Barnabas. As he leaves the room, Angelique smiles triumphantly. Act I Barnabas offers handwriting lessons to Ben Stokes, who can't quite grasp the concept. They are interrupted by Jeremiah, and Ben leaves the room. When Jeremiah mentions Josette, Barnabas waxes lyrical about his love for her. Jeremiah, however, suggests that his nephew might not know his fiancée as well as he thinks. Still, he cannot bring himself to confide in Barnabas about Josette declaring her love for him. Jeremiah adamantly tells his nephew that nothing or no one must come between him and Josette. Act II Ben, having been forced to eavesdrop on Barnabas and Jeremiah's conversation, guiltily relates to Angelique that Barnabas was not told of Josette's actions. Devising a new scheme, Angelique tells Ben that he will serve Jeremiah a special toddy tonight. Ben protests, but Angelique reminds the former convict of the punishment he endured the last time he disobeyed her. She does not plan to harm Jeremiah, instead she will make him fall in love with Josette. Angelique assures Ben he does not have to fear being caught administering her potion to Jeremiah's toddy. Ben only has one thing to fear: her. As both servants depart on their respective way, Jeremiah comes downstairs and encounters Josette as she returns from a walk. Josette tries to avoid him, but Jeremiah forces her to speak with him in private. Josette cannot explain herself and tells Jeremiah that Barnabas is the only man she loves. Jeremiah warns her he will not let her hurt Barnabas. Josette tells him she would kill herself rather than do that. Act III While playing cards that afternoon, Countess Natalie du Prés remarks on Josette having not appeared at lunch. Josette explains that she was not feeling well, and then asks her aunt to accompany Barnabas into Collinsport in her stead. Natalie is taken aback by this request, but Josette tells her she is not up to visiting the cabinet-maker today. Natalie wonders if her niece might be frightened of her new life. However, Josette wishes she could marry Barnabas tonight. Hearing this pleases Natalie, who comments on the niceness of the Collins family barring the difficult Joshua Collins. She tries to convince Josette to accompany Barnabas, but the girl is unyielding. Barnabas enters, and gently teases Josette who bursts into tears and races from the room. Natalie prevents Barnabas from chasing after her, explaining that Josette is nervous about the wedding. Barnabas begs Natalie to go to Josette and talk to her, but the French woman is at a loss as to what she can do to help. Act IV Later that night, Barnabas continues to worry about Josette who has not come out of her room. Natalie tries to distract him with a game of cards. As Jeremiah enters the room, Angelique secretly gives Ben an elixir to pour into Jeremiah's toddy. When Natalie mentions Josette's wish to marry Barnabas immediately, both she and Jeremiah suggest Barnabas do exactly that. They toast Barnabas' happiness, and Jeremiah drinks the tainted toddy. At 11 o'clock, Natalie continues to play solitaire when she sees Josette preparing to leave the house. Suspicious of Josette's headache excuse, Natalie secretly follows her to the gazebo where she sees Josette and Jeremiah embrace and declare their love for each other. Memorable quotes : Natalie: Five minutes alone with Mr. Collins Senior and that would be enough to make me call the carriage and leave. Dramatis personae * ← Jonathan Frid as Barnabas Collins → * ← Anthony George as Jeremiah Collins → * ← Grayson Hall as Natalie DuPres → * ← Thayer David as Ben Stokes → * ← Kathryn Leigh Scott as Josette DuPres → * ← Lara Parker as Angelique Bouchard → Background information and notes Production * This episode was recorded out of broadcast sequence. The previous episode to be recorded was 376. Story * The love spell placed on Josette and Jeremiah is repeated in 955 when Angelique casts the same spell on Maggie Evans and Quentin Collins. In both episodes, Kathryn Leigh Scott asks "What's happening to us?" * INTERNAL MONOLOGUE: Jeremiah: Barnabas and Josette. * TIMELINE: Day 146 takes place. It was last night when Josette came to Jeremiah's room. 11pm: Josette goes outside to meet Jeremiah. Bloopers and continuity errors * Grayson Hall can be heard jumping ahead of her cue during the opening of the last act of this episode. * The banister at the Old House is not very sturdy. When Natalie holds it, it wobbles greatly. * The top of the scenery and the studio ceiling is visible during the final scene. * In this episode, a mole first appears on Josette's face. is not a mole. It is a beauty mark. Women in the late 18th Century applied them to their faces as a fashion statement. External Links Dark Shadows - Episode 375 on the IMDb Dark Shadows Everyday - Episode 375 - Dangerous Liaisons0375